Walk in the Rain
by Coeur de Loup
Summary: Saitou doesn't appreciate the gift that he's been given in the form of Sano but Kenshin is prepared to make Saitou see the truth. Sano x Kenshin. S x S


Title: Walk in the Rain  
  
summary: Saitou doesn't appreciate the gift that he's been given in the form of Sano but Kenshin is prepared to make Saitou see the truth.  
  
warning: male x male  
  
Disclaimers: not mine. The song is Always Have, Always Will by Ace of Base, not mine either.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Always have, always will  
  
I was mesmerised when I first met you  
  
Wouldn't let myself believe  
  
The you could step right out of my wildest dreams  
  
But you didn't know  
  
That secret part of me  
  
Until we kissed and made it open up so easily  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Kenshin paused in his tracks, darting to the corner of one of the businesses of Tokyo's market place near the Akabeko. The sounds of an argument reached his ears and he couldn't help but clutch the handle of his reverse-blade sword. It was times like these that he wished he could become the Battosai again and end the bastard cop's life for what he was doing to his best friend. It had started a month ago. Sanosuke had been acting oddly but Kenshin hadn't been alarmed. That was until he saw the bruises of an ardent lover strewn along the graceful arch of Sano's throat. His natural curiousity got the best of him and he ended up following Sanosuke. What he saw was something that would always be imprinted in his mind, whether or not he wanted it there. Sano and Saitou kissing. At first, Kenshin accredited his warring feelings to disgust. How could Sano be with a man that always insulted him? However, the initial disgust wavered to be replaced by a deep-rooted envy and an intense need to protect his young friend from heartbreak.  
  
Kenshin had been attracted to Sanosuke the very first time they met. He'd thought those unexplored emotions had been terminated after Kaoru's declaration of her love and his own admission to her. Kenshin did love her but that love had lessened as the months passed. Kaoru changed once she gave birth to Kenji. It was to be Kenshin's awful fortune that he would spy the reason for Kaoru's change. She'd fallen in love with another man. She had told him that she needed a man that was financially settled and had priorities in his life. Kenshin hadn't had a job in thirteen years and since he was who he was, he doubted that anyone would hire him but the government. Kaoru never revealed the identity of her lover and Kenshin was glad that she didn't. It was better not to know. Besides, he would always care for Kaoru and they shared an inseperable bond in Kenji.  
  
He hadn't been bothered by his sudden upsurge of love and desire for Sanosuke. Who wouldn't have wanted the brawler? He was internally and externally beautiful. It was disconcerting that Sano chose Saitou; a man that didn't deserve him. Kenshin had never witnessed any of Saitou and Sano's fights but he knew they happened. There were often bruises marring Sano's fair body and face. It took every ounce of willpower in Kenshin not to hunt Saitou down and kill him for what he did to Sanosuke. Kenshin focused on the argument just a few feet from him.  
  
"I told you never to come to the station," Saitou hissed at the younger man. Kenshin's lavender eyes narrowed at the Wolf of Mibu. If he laid on hand on Sano, he would come out of his hiding place and defend his friend. "Do you not realise the position you put me in?"  
  
Sano's anger started to heat. "You haven't sent me word or anything since you fucking left last week! What the hell was I supposed to do? I didn't know if you were dead or alive. I was worried about 'Jime." Kenshin's jaw clenched at the amount of warmth and concern in Sano's voice and from the look on Saitou's face, it was obvious he didn't give a damn.  
  
"In case you hadn't noticed, moron, I have obligations to this country before my obligations to you. For your information, not that it's any of your business, I was in Kyoto demolishing an illegal opium ring. The next time you want to come to the station and bother me, don't. My whereabouts are not any concner to you. I don't to answer to you."  
  
Did the bastard not see how much Sanosuke loved him? That he was just reaching out for a love that was definitely not requited? And did Sano not realise that Saitou would never, ever, care for him in the same way that he did Saitou? Kenshin pursed his lips, furious with Saitou for so blatanly disregarding Sano's feelings. The pain on Sano's visage was heartwrenching but was quickly swallowed by rage. "That's what I am to you?! A piece of ass that you can fuck on any given whim?!"  
  
Several bystanders turned towards Sano and Saitou. The former leader of the Shinsengumi snarled, pushing Sano against the wall. "Keep your voice down, moron." Kenshin's hand tightened on his sword hilt. "Have I ever acted like our liasion was more then relief? You mean nothing to me." Sano's hazel eyes shimmered with tears but Saitou went on. "I'll admit that you're a good fuck but did you actually think that it meant anything to me?" Saitou snorted, releasing his hold on Sano.  
  
"You son of a bitch." Sano shook his head, brows furrowed and lower lip trembling. "You led me on. You invited me to live with you for fuck's sake! I was a game to you, wasn't I?" Saitou didn't answer, merely lighted a ciggarette. "Well fuck you, Saitou! I can't believe I actually....actually started to fall in love with you." With a glare at the calm Saitou, Sanosuke shoved his hands in his pockets and walked away.  
  
"So, how long have you been standing there, Battosai?" Saitou asked, smirking at the murderous gleam in Kenshin's eyes.  
  
"Long enough to know that you're a complete bastard. How could you do that to him?" Kenshin growled, drawing his sword.  
  
Saitou's smirk dissolved into a scowl as he crushed the ciggarette underneath his heel. "I'm in no mood to fight you, Himura. Despite what you seem to think, I had to do that."  
  
"Had to?"  
  
"My wife was becoming suspicious." Saitou shrugged. "You should chase after him. There's no telling what the moron might do."  
  
Kenshin relented, sheathing his sword. "This is far from over, Saitou. If you go near him, I won't hesitate to fight you, that I will not." Kenshin glowwered at Saitou before taking off in the direction that Sanosuke had went. "He couldn't have went very far," Kenshin said to himself, ignorning the stares from those around him. He ran until he came to the bridge near where he and Sano had had their first fight. There he was, sitting down with his legs dangling over the side and his head in his hands. "Sano, are you alright?"  
  
Sano sniffled, glancing up at the petite rurouni. "Hey, Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin knelt beside of Sano, opening his arms in invitation. Sano needed no more prompting as he pressed himself against Kenshin's compact chest, encircling his arms around Kenshin's waist. Kenshin sighed, petting the disheveled, brunette locks with one hand while rubbing soothing circles with his other. "He does not deserve you, that he does not."  
  
"I thought he loved me," Sanosuke trembled from the onslaught of his tears. "But he just wanted to fuck me."  
  
"Oh Sano," Kenshin murmured, never having seen his friend like this. He'd never seen Sano cry, even after receiving numerous injuries. The heart is definitely weaker then the body and can break so much easier. "Why did you not tell me? I could have prevented this. I could have helped you."  
  
"You're always so busy with Kenji and Kaoru, I didn't think you'd give a damn."  
  
"Sano, you can always come to me, that you can." Kenshin tilted Sanosuke's chin, forcing Sano to meet his gaze. "There are things that have happened between Kaoru-dono and I that keep me occupied but I would never want you to think that you are alone. I'm your friend and I care about you."  
  
Sano smiled. "Thanks Kenshin. That means a lot to me."  
  
Kenshin returned the grin, wiping the remnants of Sano's tears aside with his fingers. "Misao-dono and Aoshi-san are supposed to be arriving tomorrow morning. Will you help me prepare for their arrival?" Most everything had been completed by Kaoru and him already but it was something that could get Sano's mind off of Saitou.  
  
"Sure." They rose to their feet and even though the tears had ceased, Kenshin could see that it would take a while for Sano to become his old self again. "I didn't even know the Weasel Girl and Aoshi were coming. When'd you guys decide that?"  
  
"Misao-dono sent a message two weeks ago saying that she thought Aoshi-san would do well to have a vacation. Though, I think it's Misao-dono's reason to visit Yahiko-chan. They are quite taken with each other."  
  
"What happened with Misao wanting Aoshi?"  
  
"Once she knew Aoshi-san was not going to return her affections, she found it somewhere else."  
  
"I see. Have you heard from Soujiro?"  
  
"No, I have not. I suspect he is somewhere with Kamatari-san."  
  
They approached the dojo, both laughing when they heard a high-pitched voice coming from inside. "Oro! Oro! Oro! Oro! Oro!" A miniature version of Kenshin toddled inside and latched on his father's leg. "Oro!" Kenji giggled madly.  
  
Karou followed Kenji, groaning. "He won't stop saying Oro. I blame you Kenshin." She rolled her eyes. "Sanosuke, long time. How have you been?"  
  
"Fine. Yourself, jou-chan?"  
  
"I've been good, thank you. Kenshin, I have to run an errand but I'll be back in a couple of hours."  
  
"Alright." Kenshin picked his son up and set him on his shoulders, going inside without another word to Kaoru. They hadn't told their friends about their decision to end things and kept the charade going, mostly for Kenji. Kenshin glanced at Sano. "Would you watch Kenji while I make supper?"  
  
"Sure, me and the little guy get along great, dont we Kenji?"  
  
"ORO!" Sano laughed, grabbing Kenji from Kenshin's shoulders and holding up high. His nose wrinkled.  
  
"I think you need to be changed. Ayame! Suzume!" Kenshin smiled. He doubted there was anything in the world that could make Sano change Kenji. Kenshin sighed. He hoped that Sano would become himself again. He hoped he could help me in any way possible.  
  
~ ~ ~  
  
Please Review 


End file.
